Give Me Three Steps
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: This is the story that goes on in my head when I listen to Lynard Skinards Give Me Three Steps song! Please read it... it funny! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me Three Steps**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Okay, this story I thought of on August, 3 of 2005 while listening to a song by Lynard Skinard called Give Me Three Steps. And this is practically the story I see in my head while listening to it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Give Me Three Steps**

In some bar, called, somewhere and really tall guy with blonde hair in the shape of a Mohawk, drunk out of his mind, was dancing with some girl named Linda Lou. He was cutting a rug clicking his heals and laughing like he was drunk, which he was.

His sudden burst of happiness was soon busted when a big, huge biker man came through the wooden door flaps with a gigantic silver gun in his hand. "Hey, that fellow with the blonde hair! " he growled in a deep voice. "What do ya got to prove! Cause that's my woman and I'm a man who cares and this might be all for her!"

Vash poked his head out from behind a knocked over table that he dodged behind when the guy came in and waved a tiny white flag. "I was just dancing with her, I didn't mean any harm!"

Vash was fearing for his life and started shaking like a leaf on a tree, cause he was huge behind all reason pointing that gun all Vash's head.

"Now, wait a minute Mr! I didn't even kiss her yet!" confessed Vash curled up in a corner. "Don't want no trouble with cha! And I know you don't owe me, but could I ask just a tiny favor?"

"Alright, one request then Bang!" he growled crossing his arms. "Now what do you want?"

"Won't you just give me three steps? Just three steps towards that door right over there?" Vash pointed to the one and only door of the bar.

"Sure, if you can make it close enough to that door with three steps all even let you escape with your life!" The biker man's face got even more uglier with a cocky smirk on it.

Vash calmly stood up, preparing for his three giant steps. He took one and it was a fair size stretch. The 2nd was a little shorter but still fairly descent. The third was really close but Vash was not even close to the door! His drunkness caused him to think the door was at the south end of the bar instead of the north... so he is now doomed!

The biker man laughed as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Vash, who just figured out he was going the wrong way!

Well, the crowd ran around like ninnies and Vash began to pray, not to mention all the screaming caused the big huge glass light thingy to fall down, shattering on contact with the floor. Vash ended up praying for a break but then a tiny scream came from Linda Lou and that was the break he was looking for!

You could screaming a mile away as he busted his way out the door. No thanks to those three steps...

**Fin**

Nut: You know? That was really fun to type! And I hope you enjoyed reading it! Now review and don't be lazy! Just click on the purple submit button and send me something simple! Just remember, this is a one-shot!


	2. Spanks page one

**Spanks Page One**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Oh yeah... fans are the best. You guys rock! I'll serious!

Shawlynn: If you didn't review her stories, she wouldn't be a writer or in politically correct terms, an author.

Spring-Bomb: Since when are you politically correct?

Shawlynn: Ever since the world changed into a politic correct mass of chaos.

Dark-Ego: The world is too political...

Sugar-Jak: But do you, the readers, care about politics? Of course not! You guys love being absurdly weird and odd.

Nut: Like me! All for being weird say "WHOOP!"!

All including readers: WHOOP!

Kage'em: And on to the spanks!

**Spanks goes to...**

**Belie:** Well, of course there's mistakes! No one is perfect especially me... if there's anybody perfect, which there's not, it would be Joe Don Rooney from Rascal Flatts.

Shawlynn: She means his butt is perfect.

Nut: Not true! Okay, true... NEXT!

**Platypus Shoelace:** Oh my best friend Platypus Shoelace... thank you for sparing me your fiery correction skills. And don't you mean Puck? (Starts laughing hysterically) Pretty pretty dancing... come freshie... dancie dancie! (STILL laughing hysterically) Talk to you later Platy.


End file.
